User talk:Holokami
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Difference Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 08:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Bond Manipulation: none of those have bonds. None of those applications have anything to do with bond manipulation, and a lot of them don't even have bonds in the first place. You really need to do more research.SageM (talk) 23:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Hello Holokami ! I discussed with Kuopifi about the four elemental boundary powers, and we agreed that a single Elemental Boundary page was preferable to four sub-powers that follow the exact same pattern. I suggest you save the pages on your computer before their deletion, so you may integrate parts of them to the main power later on if you want to. DYBAD (talk) 06:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Did you save your pages ? The scheduled deletion is imminente now. DYBAD (talk) 06:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I can't reply Hey Holokami, I was just wondering why I can't reply back to your comment on your blog. I just want to know why? :/ Nat-chan 17:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat Hey can you join the chat real quick? Nat-chan 21:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It's like, really important �� User Talk:Imouto-tan Join the chat Hey you should join sometime, we'll be happy to have you there. :) Nat-chan 17:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan About your power, Supertasking; does it allow one to be in more than one place at once to do tasks, or especially do many different tasks at once despite having two hands only? Flamerstreak (talk) 21:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Anti-Everything character I finally made my anti-everything character just like I promised http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Cynthia_Amicus Nat-chan 14:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey ^ ^; I finally replied to your comment on my Stazt's Hamburgers page sorry for replying so late :p Nat-chan 22:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Talk heua holo, i expanded on our collective explinations with a (hopefully) more visual one, would you look it over on psychopotence and confirm whether or not i go the relasionship right?. Azuchi67 (talk) 14:40, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Here This might interest you Imouto 00:37, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Fufufu Knew that you'd be interested in it :D Hmm that is the big question No GODs, no BLACK HOLE sues and no Insta-Death/One Punch Men Just about everything is acceptable as long as really powerful types of magic and OP powers have limits Imouto 20:23, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sounds cool to me, you can also make a serparate character for this crossover if you wish to do so Imouto 21:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Remember: Have fun :p Imouto 21:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Herro Senpai How are you :3?OmnipotentDeity (talk) 23:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hooi! :D Harriet has been accepted into the RP and you'll be on my team :p Imouto 14:28, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi The RP is tomorrow ^u^ I'll also comment on Harriet for you :P Imouto 16:54, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Do you want to join the chat and just wait till it starts? Imouto 12:05, May 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Chat Hey do you wanna join the chat to talk about the RP/characters in the RP? PS. I mean this wiki's chat Imouto 11:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi I'm working on moving the RP to a forum so we may continue the RP :D I'll try to get it up by the time I go to sleep Imouto 19:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you join the chat when you have the chance? Imouto 13:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Heyo The next part of the RP is up Imouto 18:41, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey hey I'm canceling the current RP to start a new one that isn't centered on teams and a tournament Would you still be interested in joining this one? I understand if you do not wish to join Imouto 12:36, June 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Poke poke Hey can you join chat really quick? Imouto 12:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for missing you I went away to eat breakfast and my chat froze up >_< Imouto 13:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) RP Here is the link to the RP I'm trying something new out with this one It's going to be chose your own adventure in which you cast your votes then write your part in the way that was voted. Imouto 20:47, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hey,huluokami I just wanna say I really like your interesting concepts you came up with I'm just slightly concerned about the fact that if I do come up with something rather similar that I just want to create what I wanna create and I have fears that people will call me out and stuff but I just am making something too so even if it's similar I hope we won't have problems Hsuyu (talk) 00:52, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey holokami I just saw one of your characters page and I like it but I saw that she's really similar to one of my characters and I just hope that you won't be mad because I happen to have a character that falls under the same powers and backstory just saying Hsuyu (talk) 02:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I like your verse,I just want you to know that you thought of things i haven't thought of yet and that's pretty special.I don't mean to pester you i really don't but I want to see how if i can take some inspirations from your works and try to interpret them in some other way. Please understand i don't mean to rip you off in any way :0 Hsuyu (talk) 23:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi~. Thank you for taking the time to reply to me XD I already created my characters but it's on a separate website because I wanted to keep it private until I release it ,which is why I'm not making anything here but if you Relly wanna see I can give you the link :)I really liked some of the characters you put together and the powers that I saw I interpreted into a few characters of mine ,I drew inspiration and wanted to do similar backstories,but I wanna thank you for being able to get back to me I was beating myself over how you would react and I was so afraid.I wanted you to know I greatly respect your work,I'm also working on my own but I hope we can get along XD Hsuyu (talk) 17:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Stat Box It's a special prototype template that I'm working on atm I'll have the official one done soon and I will send you the template code once I'm done ;) Imouto 22:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Stat box Here you go http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stats The templates name is Stats Please give me feedback about how well it works :) Imouto 16:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha good :D I'll update it soon to see if it can work that way :) Thanks for the feed back Imouto 18:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Holokami can you explain to me what is absolute existence and what the user can do with this? and what is self-omnipotence? Idan647 (talk) 10:05, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Love the new avi :D Imouto 16:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Holokami ! I answered your comment on my sheet, and divided it into smaller posts for a comfortable reading ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you next time \o DYBAD (talk) 10:50, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Sleep well Holok Imouto 22:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan New Stats Box I've been fiddling around trying to change the upper limits and to see if it's possible to add more "e" spots into the stat box, but nothing I tried worked. So I just made a general stat box that could be used by anyone http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stats3 Imouto 20:45, November 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Have fun looking for Pokemon :D Imouto 19:13, December 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan take care o/ Imouto 16:43, December 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Holo-lolo :D Imouto 23:20, December 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan poke poke how are you today? :D 13:44, January 6, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care Nebby :3 Imouto 16:27, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi Holo-lolo :D Imouto 17:01, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan poi desu? Imouto 22:10, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan O.O poooi? Imouto 22:15, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan It looks great desu :D Imouto 22:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan I froze on the chat ;_; Imouto 23:16, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for using your character the first time without permissionCursed warrior 343 (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Cursed warrior 343 (talk) 16:23, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Its an enemy from starcraft and Warcraft comparedCursed warrior 343 (talk) 23:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) You know.... its a memeCursed warrior 343 (talk) 23:27, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Holokami :) a power used on one of your blogs was deleted earlier, the link shows in red as "Thoughtwave Transformation" But if you like the power theres a similar one called Mindscape Transportation if you want to use that instead. Just letting you know so you can change it. The blog it is on. Which is fantastic BTW! Really! Death horseman94 (talk) 19:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Simultaneous Causality Greetings. How are you doing? I have an idea for your Simultaneous Causality in terms of potential users: Longshot and Shatterstar from Marvel Comics. Arize used Shatterstar's genetic material to create Longshot, making him the genetic father. He is forced to time travel to a future Mojoworld where he meets Longshot and Dazzler. She gives birth to Shatterstar. Shatterstar is the genetic cause of Longshot's effective existence as Longshot is the genetic cause of Shatterstar's effective existence. How does this sound to you? Wanted to see what you think before posting this on the page. Don't want to deal with naysayers. Kusarigama (talk) 02:23, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Possible User Thanks for the reply. Had to try. I have another possible idea for users for Simultaneous Causality. How about Chronos from Justice League Unlimited? After Batman reprogrammed his belt, he and his wife Enid were put in a temporal loop. One could argue that his using the belt (cause) transports him and his wife to the exact same point in time/situation (effect). And that point in time/situation (cause) leads to him using his belt (effect). Just a thought. It's a neat power. Thought this could be an example. Verdict? Kusarigama (talk) 00:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Possible Other User I have another example for a possible user for Simultaneous Causality: Dr. Strange from the movie. He creates an unending time loop in his encounter with Dormammu. When Dormammu kills Strange (cause), the scenario resets itself (effect). And the reset scenario (cause) leads Dormammu to kill Strange (effect). The activity continues under Strange's control until Dormammu decides to acquiesce to Strange's demand. What do you think? Kusarigama (talk) 05:27, April 27, 2018 (UTC) When you remove pic/text from infobox, don't remove sections of the coding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:04, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Check Bilocation, that seems to be close to Multipresence. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:46, May 15, 2018 (UTC) When you remove the main pic, don't mess with the infobox code http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Prescient_Reflexes?diff=prev&oldid=1120413 --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Clarification Can you please explain the difference between Conscious Universe and Universal Physiology? The new power seems nearly identical to the old one. Seems a bit redundant. Kusarigama (talk) 14:17, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Did you read my question from before? Kusarigama (talk) 05:51, December 14, 2018 (UTC) I would like you to explain to me more in depth how does this power work?~~User talk:Arquetion Actually Imouto restored Power Page Creation with a note that it'd be deleted after Aprils first, but she hasn't been around since that. I completely forgot about it until now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Just so you know, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Rules_of_This_Wiki_for_Admins 3. When you delete page, it's your job to remove the links for that power. Remember to use this to find links to the powers you deleted on other pages and make sure to remove them from those pages. Use this to help you. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere CrystalStorm51 (talk) 18:36, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I understand why you deleted Reproductive Organ Destruction and Tear Apart but why deleted Earlessness and Multiple Wings Bioluminescence and Webbed Appendages are both real life things for animals so Multiple Wings and Eyelessness shouldn't be deleted. There is a category bar for real life powers, if you don't know! Eyelessness, Facelessness and Multiple Wings are real life powers and supernatural powers. I mean is it normal seeing a man without a face or a bird with more than two wings. This wiki is becoming too confusing for words. Real/Supernatural Powers * Antler Protrusion: Deer have antlers. * Bioluminescence: some fish can generate bioluminescence. * Hoof Protrusion: Animals called ungulates have hooves. * Horn Protrusion: Rhinos and bulls have horns * Science Intuition: A human can understand science * Tail Manifestation: many animals have tails * Webbed Appendages: Ducks and amphibians have webbed feet. I understand why you deleted Forgiveness, Tear Apart and Reproductive Organ Destruction but Eyelessness, Facelessness and Multiple Wings are superpowers. Superpowers aren't what you can use but what you have. Animals having either of these three powers is one thing but A human having that, you and I will agree that It won't be inhuman! Category:Real Powers Deletions Greetings. Wasn't aware you had been made into an Admin. So it goes. Anyways, I am writing with regards to your deletion operations. I can appreciate a desire to streamline the powers listed. There are a lot of abilities that can be strange additions to the site. That being said, it seems to be a bit excessive with regards to some of your removals. Considering that Disability Compensation/Handicapability are still here, your removal of the Facelessness, Eyelessness, etc., seem a bit contradictory. Your reasoning: "This isn't a superpower, but a disability or just a completely normal thing for some species that also has no actual function," seems to be in contrast with the powers mentioned above. As it is, the removed abilities above can have supernatural advantages. Eyelessness can render one completely immune to eye contact abilities as does Earlessness for sound-based techniques. Multiple Wings can grant enhanced aerial mobility. The thing is, I was under the assumption that this was a site for listing abilities that could be listed as supernatural for any number of beings, not just humanoids. What's more, your plans on Milk Generation also seem to be a bit overkill. Considering that there are a lot of Organic Generation powers that can be considered Real Powers, you might as well cull the vast majority of them (Blood Generation, Feather Generation, Pheromone Generation, etc.), not that I am suggesting that you should. That would make things very upsetting for a lot of people. I just think there should be some greater consideration with regards to what you decide to remove. Kusarigama (talk) 20:23, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Now what will the wiki do, if they are going to eliminate powers, then what is the use of creating them, it is for these reasons that I say that it is the beginning of the end, first they eliminate powers like these and then with all the other powers.~~User talk:Arquetion My concern with these changes is the fact that you could damage the purpose for which they were created in the first place, you have a blank point with some powers. The concern is that now the purpose that the wiki would have at the time of its creation will be ruined. off topic I want them to improve milk generation.~~User talk:Arquetion First, Demotivator, now, you? How many powers will you delete!? The wiki was perfect till you get along, messing it up by cutting off superpowers like trash paper User:Nengyko Please describe the word "superpower" to me in your way User:Nengyko talk You can notice the stir-up you have caused. You are the one making shenanigans. What do you consider Facelessness and Eyelessness? abnormalities? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?! Dude, I've found out that you've removed the Eyelessness power, and I have to say that I'm rather pissed off with you. In addition of you doing so without even asking, you were so ignorant about what Kuopiofi allowed. Because Eyelessness doesn't sound like a power, doesn't mean it's true. Eyelessness is an ability because it can give the user immunity to having their new vision destroyed in the simultaneous event of them having better vision, especially having immunity to things that induce blindness in people. Because Kuopiofi and I accepted with the stance of pointing out what Eyelessness is capable of, both of us agreed to document it, but you REMOVED IT! What's wrong with you?! ChocolateElemental (talk) 00:56, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Look, I still don't understand why Facelessness and Eyelessness are not even powers at all. For example, Eyelessness not only gives the user immunities and a brand new special vision, but it ALSO, amplifies his/her other senses tenfold, such as hearing, smell, etc. I'm sorry, but I still stand by on what I've said. It pisses me off that despite a supreme member of a wiki agrees that Eyelessness can be an ability since it can give immunities and amplify said senses, then later at a future point in time, was deleted from the wiki. Now to be fair, I understand that you haven't been following what Kuopiofi had been agreeing upon during that time, but it is still a blatant move to see some documented articles being taken down and destroying history, which is absolutely disgusting. Again, Eyelessness and other powers that are in anyway related to said ability, can give the user sub-abilities, namely immunities and augmented senses, but I find it really PAINFUL to see the said power articles trashed, even after the amount of work it took to document them. If the people responsible had witnessed their added articles removed, I can guarantee you that this can cause some rightful backlash, which is EXACTLY what I'm doing already. If this wiki business decision is going to persist, then I will release a discussion, addressing the lower users about what's happening, and refrain from using the wiki again until the said wiki community practice is undone. I'm still pissed off, and what you and Alissa are saying to me won't make me less angry. I will only be mellowed out if this was all fixed, and get the deleted articles in any way related to Eyelessness and Facelessness, restored. Understood? ChocolateElemental (talk) 14:06, November 2, 2019 (UTC) At the time I was redoing Eyelessness, I DID include the fact that Eyelessness can give the user a brand new vision as well as augmented senses, but it was downgraded to only as a short description, but that wasn't in my control. I will have to blame this ENTIRELY on the practice of not allowing overly specific details. I can't stand this kind of thing because, overly specific details is in no way a negative thing to begin with. In terms of advantages, overly specific details are feel MORE honest and believable, and it does help give you a bigger picture on how something works. And now because they get downgraded in this wiki because of viewing overly specificness as a negative thing (which it wasn't and it NEVER was), then the consequence of downgrading the details is just going to alter the feel of it in a terrible way. I am pretty much biased against this kind of practice and it must be challenged and abolished. I mean, I do respect rules, but if they in any way ruin things for everyone else, then they MUST be kicked out. After all the effort-filled documentations, it is a CERTAINTY that the people who created the articles that thoroughly explain the powers, are going to be rightfully frustrated or possibly angry that the articles are downgraded. Heck, Ultimate Regeneration has overly specific info and it remained the way it was, and I do hope it stays that way. Though at the same time, it is rather hypocritical to see that the rest of the overly detailed articles, are remaining for what they are while the others are downgraded into more lower quality. As for Eyelessness, I've already told both of you, that having no eyes can amplify the senses, giving themselves immunities to blindness-inducing sources as well as vision to vision based abilities like Hypnotic Vision, as well as giving them a special vision that has capabilities that no other ordinary vision is capable of. As for showing you proof, I'll show you, but I WON'T tell you. This clip is from the Pitch Black movie released in the year 2000, also featuring the Bioraptors. They have no eyes, and I can show you exactly what I mean about them having special vision. Their vision colour is grey just in case if you don't get it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyuPoWs79fo&t=2m10s See what I mean? ChocolateElemental (talk) 15:17, November 2, 2019 (UTC) If you really want to know how exactly blindness gives a person heightened senses, then here's this article. Even though Eyelessness is what we are discussing about, blindness can tie in with it. https://www.livescience.com/58373-blindness-heightened-senses.html As for the special vision part, Gordon from Marvel Comics is an example of that. In the aftermath of being affected by terrigenesis, Gordon may have been blind at this time around, he eventually obtained a new vision that allows him to see things that other's couldn't according to the TV Tropes information. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/MCUInhumans "Bizarre Alien Senses: Gordon has no eyes, but through some means can see as well if not better than a normal human. He's fully capable of perceiving people and objects as well as any sighted person, and can apparently sense his targets from great distances, down to knowing if they need his help. It has something to do with "quantum entanglement". I mean, I understand that disabilities are not powers in the slightest, but the so called "disabilities" are not exactly a defect, though its instead part of their physiology. At the same time, Eyelessness can be this kind of thing when a part of a physiology. While I can go as far as to say the Bioraptors have Echolocation in order to perceive things around them, this is not always the case, as Gordon, despite appearing to have no eyes, can now see despite being blind through the first time of being micromutated via terrigenesis, at least until a later point in time for the vision to kick in with the lack of eyes. According to Gordon, this would be the result of a "quantum entanglement" pretty much. Gordon is not the only one, the Devil from the 1885 story Bon-Bon is also an example of the same kind of Eyelessness that Gordon has. I mean, if this wiki disallows powers that don't qualify as abilities to begin with, I SHOULD'VE at least been more specific with the titles. And on the other hand, I could've documented the powers that have any relation to disabilities (except not really) that tend to be normally apart of physiologies yet have bizarre alien qualities that make them powers, which can come close to the Bizarre Alien Senses trope. As for over-specificness being a negative thing even though you stated why exactly that is, and although I hate to sound rude, but I find that reason an extremely silly and painful misjudgement. I still stand by with what I've said. Overly-specific details may have cons then and there, but in all honesty, the other half (pros) outweighs the cons. The part regarding it having more honesty, is one of those advantages. ChocolateElemental (talk) 18:36, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Holokami, I see you arguing with ChocolateElemental. If I may, I'd like to say something: Instead of powers like Eyelessness, what about making something like Eye Immunity, Ear Immunity, etc? ChocolateElemental DID say Eyelessness and other similar powers had allowed for immunity to loss of sight, hearing, etc. I am sure powers like Eye Immunity would better fit the criteria as to what makes a power, if they do so and if they are allowed, that is. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:00, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Many thanks. Sorry for being angry with you, this was all my fault, I could've at least made sure if the Eyelessness article was not covering it as a standard disability, but sadly I haven't. I could've at least documented the power in a different perspective which I would like to do as I've figured out already today just now, at least as a certain point in time I guess. I mean, I AM aware, that the rules only allow powers, end of story, but from what I have witnessed from the Page Creation and Details, as well as the general rules, I at no point see a rule that is even remotely related to abilities that don't qualify as such. What I don't understand is, if the Eyelessness article was deleted due to not being a power at all, why not add and enforce this rule beforehand? ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:37, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Here's a comment I've recently posted on the Superpower Page Cleanup blog article. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Holokami/Superpower_Page_Cleanup_Mission#comm-371725 ChocolateElemental (talk) 19:37, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Just so you know, Alissa wants all admins to come onto Discord for a meeting. What time is good for you? Please contact Alissa to tell her when you're available. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Okay then! Alissa would like it if you could at least tell her that. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:22, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Holokami. I want to apologise for my temper. You are just doing what It's best for the wiki. I hope you can accept my apologies. Nengyko talk Something important https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/The_removal_of_Death_Horseman94_as_a_Moderator Something for you Imouto 01:02, December 10, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Attention_Superpower_Wikia Just wondered if this is okay as a starter to repairing my reputation? Death horseman94 (talk) 04:27, December 24, 2019 (UTC) I have an idea for an almighty power page, it's the opposite number to Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology. I like to call it Sapient Organite Consciousness Mimicry; or something along those lines. It's a physiology based superpower variant of Organite Manipulation.Sypherpol (talk) 22:41, January 1, 2020 (UTC) You guys are the only ones that should be making those changes. Tabs only go on pages that have all the levels of power/usage. Pages like Enhanced Swordsmanship/Supernatural Swordsmanship and Enhanced/Supernatural Investigation do not require tabs. Also adding tabs and making changes like this should really only be done by the wikia staff members, not the normal users. Also the user has a history of making changes without staff approval beforehand and getting blocked for it. So its really better if you guys add the tabs. It may be approved, but its still a staff job only.SageM (talk) 23:35, January 17, 2020 (UTC)SageM Hey Holo ! It hasn't been that long, but it does feel this way somehow. I expected some withdrawal symptoms after years of constant chatting, and am very pleased to be proven wrong. Work is pretty busy today, so I don't really have the focus required for reliable definitions. But I'll find a window tomorrow to help wrap up the Big Three ^ ^ Take care, and see you then ! DYBAD (talk) 03:03, January 29, 2020 (UTC)